1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic circuitry and more particularly, to circuitry for providing serial differential signals.
2. Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a popular and widely used protocol that has been adopted for communications between computers and peripheral devices. A new USB 3.0 protocol has been developed that may be used to support high speed data transfer rates for high bandwidth applications such as digital video delivery and display, external media devices such as Blu-Ray drives, personal computers and server market applications, external HDD storage, and other applications.
For example, the USB 3.0 protocol can support data transfer rates of 5 Gbps (e.g., over 10 times faster than the USB 2.0 protocol). However, circuits used to support fast serial data transfer rates often have high power requirements which can significantly hinder the implementation of such devices.